Diário de uma Paixão
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Não há momentos dedicados a mim e o meu nome em breve será esquecido, mas amei outra pessoa com toda a minha alma e coração e, pra mim, isso sempre bastou.


Ficwritter: EUUU Gabih Collins

Personagens: Misha Collins e Jensen Ackles

**Diário de uma Paixão**

Não sou nada especial; disso estou certo.

Sou um homem comum, com pensamentos comuns, e vivi uma vida comum. Não há momentos dedicados a mim e o meu nome em breve será esquecido, mas amei outra pessoa com toda a minha alma e coração e, pra mim, isso sempre bastou. Assim tem início uma das mais emocionantes e intensas historias de amor que vc lerá na vida... Dean Winchester

*** Antes...

- Mas que livro bonito, moço, como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Jensen...e o seu eh Misha...

- Misha? Engraçado...mas então vc pode ler pra mim? Eu adoro historias de amor...mas com minha cabeça ruim fica difícil...

- ok Mi...sha...venha vamos nos sentar no banquinho.

- Era uma vez...um jovem rapaz com seus 24 anos, moreno, olhos azuis, filho do fundador da uma pequena cidade do Canada. Vivia com sua família, porem se sentia sozinho as vezes... mal saia de casa, quando acabou aceitando o convite de seus primos, pra num barzinho...

Entrou, cumprimentou a todos, deu um gole na sua cerveja, quando olha a sua direita, um belo rapaz, mais alto, loiro, porem sua pele era bronzeada do sol, tinha olhos verdes, não sabia dizer o pq...mais seu coração se encheu de alegria.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos do tal loiro, que correspondia os olhares com um sorriso.

Disse rápido aos primos na mesa - Hey estou indo embora – ao fundo ouvido os chamando mas já estava pra fora do bar.

Procurou as esmeraldas por volta, mas não encontrou...quando foi fisgado por um homem, arrancando-lhe um beijo.

- Voce?

- Desculpe-me mas eu entendi muito bem seus olhares...sou Jensen e vc? – cumprimentando-o

- risos...Misha – respondeu ignorando o aperto de mão, abraçando e roubando-lhe um beijo também.

- Vc esta acompanhado?

- Não...estava com meus primos...decidido a ir embora, quando vc me paralisou...com esses olhos... – sorriu

- Vem embora comigo então?

- Mas pra onde? Como?

- Deixa de perguntas...eu tenho um impala. – disse por fim e foram...

** No impala...

- Misha né...entao o que vc faz? Precisamos nos conhecer...não sei dizer se o louco sou eu ou vc...ou nos dois ao mesmo tempo!

- haahahha nós dois com certeza Jen – Misha reparou no breve sorriso que o loiro deu a si quando o chamou de Jen e sorriu de volta.

- Bom eu sou um mero mecânico...um zé ninguém como dizem por ai...e vc?

- Sou filho do fundador da cidade...minha família é Collins...vc já deve ter ouvido falar, mas não se preocupe...eu odeio tudo aquilo! Gosta é de artes...pinturas...

- Interessante...qualquer dias desses vc me pinta?

- Huumm – coçou a cabeça – acho que não vai dar...

- e pq? Sou muito feio por acaso?

O moreno riu – logico que não...vc é lindo – e o beijou

- Vc é mais...mas então me pinta?

- Jen...eu sou especialista em pinturas de corpos...nus... – disse abaixando a cabeça meio sem jeito

- OK...não tenho problemas com isso... – e piscou.

Misha arfou... – mas pra onde vamos?

- Seila...pra onde quer ir baby?

- Logo a frente tem um riacho...podemos nos sentar la...e admirar as estrelas...eu adoro isso! – e sorriu

Jen concordou com a cabeça e seguiu em frente.

** No riacho...

- Nossa Mi... que lugar lindo... – disse se deitando na areia, apoiando suas mãos na cabeça.

Misha fez o mesmo, olhou as estrelas e depois olhou Jensen que sorria – como consegue? Roubou o brilho das estrelas e colocou em seus olhos?

O loiro sorriu mais e o beijou. Beijaram-se tanto que rolaram pela areia...

Misha em cima de Jensen, parou o beijo e argumentou – Adorei te conhecer Jensen!

- eu tbm...

- Mas eu preciso ir embora infelizmente – disse o moreno reparando na carinha triste do outro

- ahhh mas já? Q pena...fica mais um pouquinho... – insistiu Jensen

- tá bom... – respondeu o moreno sentando-se.

O loiro fez o mesmo, mas puxou Misha pra si, colocando sua mão em seu ombro abraçando-lhe.

Ficaram em silencio admirando a noite que estava linda, quando o loiro perguntou – Mi...vc é solteiro?

Que o encarou – Sim... e vc?

- Sim...ninguém me ama...ninguém me quer – respondeu brincando

- olha que eu te quero hein! - Misha brincando também e o beijou.

- humm estou me viciando em vc... – dizia Jen admirado pelo moreno.

- isso é bom...não é?

- Ótimo! - Falou Jensen, olhando em seu relógio, e eram 11 e poko da noite e continuou – é agora esta ficando tarde mesmo...

- Pois é...vc pode me dar uma carona Jen?

- Mas é claro né! Vamos...

** No portão de casa do Misha...

Jensen estacionou o carro, pegou o rosto do Misha que sorria, e pediu – Mi quando te vejo de novo?

- Eu tbm quero te ver de novo...dê-me seu numero que eu te ligo ok?

- ok...212-550-113...

Misha anotou, deu o seu também...o olhou mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta do carro e disse – xau Jensen...obrigado pela noite! Eu adorei!

Jensen sorriu – eu tbm adorei...mas me dá mais um beijo?

E se beijaram novamente, Misha separou as bocas e disse ate um dia...eu te ligo e piscou pra ele.

*backs*

- Ah que lindooooooooooooo...to adorando essa historia...não sei pq mas essa historia me parece conhecida...

Jensen derramou uma lágrima que caiu no livro, ia responder quando Misha argumentou – esta chorando pq? - e o encarou.

- Ah nada não...apenas me lembrei de uma coisa...

- que coisa? - E de repente Misha se levantou exaltado gritando – quem é vc? Alguém me ajude...esse homem...eu não conheço! Socorro! – e saiu correndo dali

Jensen não conteve as lágrimas e respondeu pra ninguém ouvir mesmo – me lembrei da nossa historia... – e viu Misha ser tranquilizado por enfermeiros, acalmando.

- Mishaa Misha...se acalme...esta tudo bem... – dizia um enfermeiro

- Me ajude...aquele homem...não sei pq...mas é estranho...

- Estranho? Ele é seu mari...esquece vem vamos, vc precisa descansar...

** No dia seguinte...

Misha acordou bem disposto parecia, conseguiu tomar banho sozinho e seguiu para o refeitório da clinica psiquiatra, quando viu um enfermeiro e perguntou – Por Favor...aquele simpático homem... – coçou a cabeça – bem aquele homem de ontem...

- Sim o Jensen...quer vê-lo? – cortou o enfermeiro, vendo-lhe acenar que sim com a cabeça – ok termine seu café da manha que vou chama-lo

Sorriu quando seus olhos bateram naquele homem simpático que portava olhos verdes brilhantes

- Bom Dia Misha! Vejo que esta bem, estou certo? – disse Jen depositando-lhe um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Sim...bom dia...moço...

- Jensen!

- Desculpe-me Jensen – e abaixou a cabeça

- Não precisa se desculpar...eu entendo am...mas então vc queria me ver? Sentiu saudades?

Misha coçou a cabeça de novo – sim...não sei pq...mas quando te olho meu mundo volta a rodar...parece estranho...bem...desculpe –me... – rindo sem graça – vc pode continuar com aquela historia por favor?

- Mas é claro...deixe ver onde parei – abriu o livro – ah sim...o rapaz rico entrou em sua casa, e sonhou com o belo rapaz que conhecera...

*backs*

No dia seguinte...acordou, feliz por ter sonhado com Jensen, cantalarou no chuveiro, pegou o celular, quando seu mordomo lhe interrompe – Licença Senhor...sua mãe esta te esperando la embaixo...

Misha bufou jogou o celular na cama e respondeu – Droga! Ok...já vou.

- Mas que merda! Logo agora que iria ligar pra Jensen...mas ok depois te ligo baby – irritado Misha que se trocou e desceu.

Nas escadas já ouvia sua mãe – Mishaaa, que filho mais lindo eu tenho! – e lhe deixou uma bitoca no rosto, manchando-o de batom

- Argh mãe! Uou... – disse limpando e resmungando

- Misha quero que vc conheça a Taylor Crow! Veja como ela é linda – dizia sua mãe, doida pra casá-los!

- hahaahahahahaha Crow? Ta mais pra cow (vaca) mesmo ahhahaa – Misha pensando

- Do que esta rindo filho?

- Nada...e cumprimentou a menina com aperto de mão, mas sua mãe os juntou para um abraço

- Maeee! Para...

- Desculpe-me vou deixar vcs dois sozinhos – dizia a mãe com risinhos pros lados.

- Entao Taylor né?

- Pode me chamar de Tay ou Crow mesmo

- hahahahaahahaha – Misha rindo internamente de novo lembrando-se de cow(vaca) – desculpe-me meu riso sai do nada as vezes

- Tudo bem... – respondia a cow sentando-se no sofá

Depois de horas conversando, pois bem Misha mais ouvia do que falava... – desculpe-me mas eu tenho um assunto importantíssimo pra resolver – Misha enfim conseguiu falar

- ok...tudo bem...gostei de te conhecer Misha – sorria a moça

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo – Misha em seus pensamentos insanos mas sinceros e novamente respondeu – xau – e subiu as escadas rapidinho.

Entrou no quarto se jogou na cama – Ufaaaaaaaa graça a deus! Céus! Que garota mais insuportável! Bla bla bla só falam! Ecaaa por isso prefiro mais os homens...eles agem mais do que falam...homens...Jensen! Vou ligar agora pra ele...

- Alô?!

- Oiiiiiiiiiiii Jensen! É o Mis..

- Mishaaaa eu nunca ia esquecer sua voz...tudo bem?

- Melhor agora falando com vc...

- hahaha tbm – ouvindo o outro rir ao telefone – mas e ai o que me conta? Fico feliz que não se esqueceu de mim...

- NUNCA! Mas então...Jen o que esta fazendo?

- Estou terminando de consertar um carro...no puro tedio...e vc? Aposto que sonhou comigo né? – Jensen mesmo sem vê-lo sabia que Misha sorriu ao ouvir isso

- Claro...que...SIM! ahahahahah – Misha fazendo mistério

- Eu sabia! JENSEN saí do telefone...vc é pago pra trabalhar e não falar ao telefone! – coçou a cabeça envergonhado, respirou fundo e continuou a conversa... – Desculpe- meu patrão é um...

- Filho da Puta! – Misha o cortou

- hahahaaha com toda certeza...mas infelizmente vou ter que trabalhar...

- ok eu entendo...mas me diga em qual oficina vc trabalha?

- Bobby Singer Auto conhece?

- Sim...mas ok...vou deixar vc trabalhar...

- Hey Misha...obrigado por me ligar...serio mesmo...pensei que não ligaria...obrigado! Beijo

- de nada Jen...beijos...- desligou.

Misha não pensou duas vezes...entrou no banheiro, pois com o perfume forte da cow em seu corpo, que estava te enjoando jah, abriu o chuveiro...e pensou em Jensen.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a agua fria escorrendo pelas suas costas, imaginando o que as mãos grandes de Jensen fariam ali. E não deu outra...só de imaginar Jen ali com ele...conseguiu uma ereção!

- Ohh céus! Jensen te conheci ontem...mas meu corpo...minha alma parece que faz séculos que são seus... – dizia Misha arfando quando começou a se masturbar

- Jensen! Jensen! Ohh céus! – gozou em segundos pensando em Jensen.

Terminou de tomar banho rindo de si mesmo – eu devo estar maluco mesmo! Gozei em tempo recorde só por pensar nele...ahhh Jensen...chega senão... ahahahah – e saiu do banheiro

Abriu seu closet, escolheu uma calça jeans, e uma camisa vermelha cor da paixão, passou gel nos cabelos, se perfumou, estava pronto! Ia encontrar Jensen e pega-lo de surpresa! Estava tão animado e lindo!

No portão...entrou no seu porsche amarelo, ouvindo os seguranças – Mishaaaaaa espera...eu vou com vc...

Misha gritou – NÃO! EU VOU SOZINHO! – e acelerou sentido á rua.

Após alguns semáforos fechados e o caos da pequena cidade, Misha chegou à oficina, estava contente demais para se estressar com o transito.

Estacionou do lado de fora...se escondeu de Bobby Singer o dono, e esperou o momento certo para aparecer.

Olhou em volta tinha dois carros, e duas pernas deitada embaixo de um carro...ficou paralisado, quando elas se moveram, levantando, revelando... – JENSEN! – poderia ter um orgasmo de ver a cena. Jensen todo suado, e sujo de graxa, se levantando e tomando água, bem...estava mais que tomando um banho d'água mas tudo bem.

Misha se atreveu, o agarrou por trás, mordendo a nuca do loiro, que reagiu – Ahhh mas o que? – quando Jensen se vira e vê – Misha?

- Cala a boca e me beija Jensen! – ordenava, olhos fumegantes de Misha

Beijaram-se, logo Misha o arrastou pra um canto, amassando Jensen contra a parede que argumentou – Hey calma...

Que não adiantou nada...pois Misha estava louco de tesão por Jensen, mas separou as bocas e disse – Me desculpe! Mas vê-lo suado e todo sujo de graxa assim, bebendo agua...céus! Eu queria ser a gota d'água que percorreu seu corpo!

Jensen piscou e respondeu – Espere só um minuto – e seguiu em direção a uma sala que havia ali.

Voltou com um sorriso no rosto...pegou na mão de Misha e disse – Me siga. Misha acenou que sim e foi.

** Na rua...

- Jensen o que foi fazer lá dentro?

- Disse que precisava de uma peça especifica pro carro – parou quando avistou um porsche estacionado ali e gritou – UAU! Que puta carro!

Misha riu...apenas pegou o controle do carro, o abriu e mostrou pra Jensen

- o que? Não acredito!

- Pois pode acreditar! – dizia Misha abrindo a porta do carro para Jensen entrar!

- Não...eu estou imundo...

- Ah para vai! Entra logo nesse carro senão te amo aqui mesmo! – novamente ordenava Misha

Jensen arfou mas entrou... – meu deus Mi...que carro incrível! Aposto que quando liga o motor faz aquele barulho – sorriu quando ouviu o motor rosnar – omg! – dizia Jensen maravilhado pelo carro

Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que Misha sorriu, abriu a porta do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta do lado onde o loiro estava e falou – Pula pra lá...empurrando Jensen

- mas o que?

- Nada...vc dirige estou com preguiça – piscou Misha entregando-lhe a chave

Jensen abriu o maior sorriso do mundo! – Meu sonho! Não acredito...serio Mi?

- SIM! - E o beijou.

- Olha a primeira coisa melhor do mundo é te beijar com certeza – entre os beijos, coçou a cabeça e continuou – e a segunda é dirigir esse carro! Omg Misha...obrigado!

- De nada...mas vamos...conhece o central park?

- Sim...

- Ótimo passando ele...tem uma estrada que dá pra umas chácaras sabe...na terceira chácara vc entra ok? – Misha dizendo-lhe as coordenadas

- Ok copiloto – sorriu

** Na chácara

Jensen estacionou o porsche, saiu do carro e avistou a bela casa com piscina ali...

- Eu sei...é lindo né Jen!

- Demais...eu...estava no puro tedio no trabalho e agora...aqui com vc...com essa sua boca huumm – o agarrou para um beijo quente.

Misha foi caminhando em direção a piscina sem parar de beija-lo, quando empurrou Jensen na piscina – hahaahah

- Misha...seu doido! Mas nossa está um calor mesmo – respondeu Jensen chamando Misha para um beijo. Que se agachou para beija-lo novamente!

Perdido em seus pensamentos, só pensando em Jensen...quando sentisse puxado e uma agua fria invadindo seu corpo – Jensen!

Que ria - haahahahahaaha bem feito!

- huumm agua gelada...que delicia...sabia que gostaria!

- e como! Tudo com vc vou amar... – piscou

- Jensen...não pisca desse jeito pra mim...se não sabe o que eu fiz hoje! – Misha meio sem graça

- o que? – indagou o loiro

- Nada não...quer uma bebida?

- Se tiver seu beijo nela sim... – piscou novamente

Misha arfou...saiu da piscina, pegou a bebida quando olha... Jensen dentro da piscina todo molhado, tirando a camisa suja, bagunçando todo seu cabelo - cof cof - ate engasgou

Jensen sorriu e perguntou – e então cadê minha bebida?

- aqui...mas pode continuar...estava adorando o strip-tease seu gostoso!

- Seu safado – piscou e continuou. Levantou-se foi ate a escadinha da piscina, sentou e terminou de tirar a calça...revelando suas belas pernas torneadas...

- Seu corpo Jensen é lindo! – Misha passando a língua pelos lábios.

- O seu tbm deve ser... tira essa camisa logo Misha! – pediu

- Sou tão preguiçoso com isso...quer me ajudar?

Jensen arfou olhou pro céu e foi em direção a Misha...que o beijou com ardência! – Vc ainda...vai me matar Misha! – sussurrava Jensen em seu ouvido

E se beijaram a tarde toda...

*backs*

- Eu me lembro...DISSO! SIM... JENSEN – disse pegando no rosto de Jensen e lhe depositando um beijo profundo

- Mi meu amor?

- Sim...eu...Jensen! Me lembrei de tudo...oh meu deus! Jen...

Que o abraçou, chorando em seus braços – não acredito amor...vc esta bem mesmo? Se lembrou de tudo?

- Sim...nós estávamos no carro...alias no meu porsche amarelo, quando aquele caminhão filhodaputa entrou na minha frente... – colocou a mão na cabeça e continuou – o carro rodou umas 2 ou 3 vezes...me lembro – olhou pra Jen e lagrimas escorriam – me lembro de vc me olhar...e dizer que tudo ficaria bem...que NUNCA me deixaria...que me amava mais que sua própria vida ... oh Jensen! – e o abraçou

Choraram por alguns minutos e Jen falou – Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

- Da nossa vida... – sorriu – mas e vc meu amor esta bem?

- Estou ótimo...melhor agora com vc ter voltado pra mim...Te Amo Tanto Mi... – e o beijou romanticamente

- Humm vejo que os pombinhos se acertaram né? – interrompeu o medico

- Sim... parece um milagre mas eu me lembrei de tudo...posso ir embora? Pra casa – piscou pro loiro

- Fico feliz que esteja bem...mas – coçou a cabeça – não deveria te liberar...mas vendo a alegria nos olhos de vcs...ok mas volte depois pra fazer uns exames...esta bem?

- Clarooooo e muito obrigado! – dizia Jensen apertando-lhe a mão.

** Saindo da clinica

Misha foi caminhando abraçado com Jensen, que paralisou e gritou – NOSSO PORSCHE? SERIO? OMG!

- Claro...nada mudou...nossa casa esta do mesmo jeito que deixou quando... – abaixou a cabeça

- Amor... – levantou-a – eu voltei...alias eu nunca fui embora...e eu te amo eternamente! Obrigado por tudo amor – e o beijou

- Esta bem pra dirigir?

- Jura? Aimeudeus...acho que sim...mas não vamos se arriscar né...se lembra neh como sou preguiçoso hahauhaa

- hahahahahaha ok madame...coloque o sinto

E seguiram pra casa...

Misha estava maravilhado com tudo...o jardim bem feito, a piscina limpa...tudo estava lindo... – meu amor...vc cuidou de tudo mesmo neh...não pera... – sorriu ao ouvir – Pai pai...

Paralisou novamente quando seu filho John corria em sua direção, só conseguiu se agachar e abraçar seu filho - Baby...baby...não acredito! - Misha estava feliz por demais

- Papai Mizaaa Mizaaaaa

- hahaahahhaha e ele ainda não aprendeu seu nome hahahaha – dizia Jensen abraçando-os tbm.

- OMG Que família mais linda eu tenho! Amo vcs! – novamente Jensen dizia mais que feliz depositando beijo nos dois.

- Filhoo filho...vc esta bem?

- Não estava...pois sentia sua falta – dizia John abraçando mais seu pai Misha

- Hey baby...mas eu voltei...pra nunca mais partir...te amo tanto – beijou-lhe sua cabeça com doçura.

- Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – e sai correndo a criança feliz deixando-os sozinhos ali.

Emocionados se abraçaram e se beijaram

- Jen...obrigado por tudo!

- de nada amor...lembra...EU NÃO EXISTO SE VC NÃO EXISTIR! – pegou em sua cintura, beijou fortemente!

- Ohh Jen...tinha me esquecido que vc era tão...GOSTOSO...mas perai...eu me lembrei de tudo...por causa de vc...vc ia todos os dias na clinica ler a NOSSA – sorriu – Historia!

- Ah eu sou um gênio né ahhaha

- bobo...mas sim...sou grato a vc...obrigado amor...mas cadê o livro? Quem escreveu?

- Então eu mesmo escrevi...mas quando eu lia pra vc...parecia real...como se estivesse acontecendo tudo naquela hora...não sei explicar...mas quando estou com vc...eu...

- perco o chão, o ar, esquece de tudo menos do seu corpo...

- isso! Hahahaah e vc adorava quando eu lia...sua expressão era tentadoramente sexy...as vezes vc mordia os lábios, suava frio...eu me segurava pra não te agarrar...

- ohh tadinho...do meu amor...mas se quiser pode me agarrar agora...sou teu – dizia Misha provocando.

- omg – piscou Jensen e o agarrou.

Beijaram...e foram para o quarto do casal...

- Nossaaa meu quadro!

- Seu não... ele é meu! Lembra quando vc me pintou?

Misha arfou... – claro que me lembro...vc deitado nu...não conseguia ficar parado...dificultando minha pintura ahahah

- hahahaa como ficar parado quando o que eu mais queria era te possuir assim – e novamente o agarrou pela cintura, erguendo do chão. Misha cruzou suas pernas envolta do loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Jen...vc...me...fascina! Ahhh

- E vc é minha droga...seu corpo...sua boca me levam ao inferno! hahahaah

- hahahaa bobo... – dizia Misha sentando-se na cama e continuou - amor...eu adorava mesmo a historia...Nossaaaa – passou a língua pelos lábios... – será que...

- o que? Quer que eu leia pra vc?

Misha sorriu, olhava atento e acenou que sim...

- ok...aonde eu parei mesmo?

- Na piscina...ahhh - arfou – só de lembrar daquele dia...

- ahh Misha...aquele dia foi demais! – Jen não se aguentou e deu aquele beijo! Misha gemeu dentro de sua boca... - omg Jensen! Mas leiaa porfavor – sorriu

- ok...na piscina...

*backs*

Jensen se aproximou de Misha e começou tirando botão por botão de sua camisa. Desceu a mão pelo abdômen, que gemia, abriu o zíper deixando-a cair. Na mesma hora se agarrou no corpo de Misha.

Beijavam-se loucamente de tesão, ate que Misha foi prensado pela parede fria da piscina – ahhh que gelado!

- Eu te esquento rapidinho – e mordeu-lhe seu pescoço.

- Jensen!

- Misha! – o encarou sedutoramente e perguntou – mas então...o que vc realmente fez hoje? – piscou

Misha o agarrou pelos cabelos, virando os corpos, prensando Jensen agora contra a piscina e disse – eu apenas – chupou seu pescoço – me masturbei – chupou mais – pensando em vc! – finalizou beijando-o

- Ahhhh Mi... – respondia Jensen quase não respirando, desceu sua mão, colocou por dentro da cueca de Misha, pegou em seu membro e perguntou – Assim? – fazendo movimentos

- OMG! JENSEN! – gemeu ao sentir a agua gelada e a mão quente de Jensen em seu membro. Fechou os olhos, achava que ia morrer – como...é...bom...

- eu sei...mas pode melhorar – disse Jensen levantando-o, sentando na beirada da piscina, abaixando sua cueca, e beijou de leve seu membro.

Misha gemia mais, agarrou os cabelos cor de trigo do loiro, fazendo-o se aproximar mais...bem fundo! – Ohh céus! – explodindo de prazer de olhos fechados!

- huumm Mi...isso...assim, fode minha boca!

- OMG! Seu safado – respondeu fodendo-lhe sua boca.

E acabou gozando em tempo recorde de novo soltando um grito – JEN...SEN! OMG! – Quando ia deitar no chão, Jen o puxou pra dentro d'água beijando-lhe arduamente junto de seu corpo – Mi...eu preciso!

Misha voltou pro planeta terra, dobrou sua pernas em volta de Jensen e disse – EU SOU TEU! – sorriu e continuou – mas antes eu PRECISO – sussurrou – te provar. Nisso empurrou Jensen que caiu sentado na escada da piscina

- Omg Misha...

Sem nem precisar, chupou o pau de Jensen que já estava duro. Que começou a movimentar mais o quadril, mas parou, puxando Misha pra si, se virou pra cima dele, beijando. Posicionou seu membro em sua entrada. Desceu mais uns degraus da piscina, movendo Misha...ate o quadril, mas precisamente a entrada de Misha bater na agua.

E pensou que seria mais fácil entrar, mas não hesitou, lambeu seu dedo e introduziu na entrada do moreno.

- Jensen! Vem com tudo...eu aguento! – piscou pra ele

E o loiro obedeceu, introduziu de leve, vendo Misha fechar os olhos, quando finalmente estava dentro, Misha o puxou pra si beijando – OMG!

- Miiii

- Jen...Jen...Jen...oh céus! - Gemendo Misha que movimentava o quadril pedindo mais contato.

*backs*

Jensen começou a ler a historia de pé, mas conforme foi lendo, se aproximou cada vez mais do moreno, subindo em seu corpo, colando seus corpos, amassando suas ereções...

- Mi não vou aguentar...ma...is!

- Eu...tbm...não...oh Jen! Disse desabotoando sua calça e do seu amado tbm. Ereções agora sim respiravam, esfregavam, quando Jensen virou pro lado da cama, reparando no descontentamento de seu amor.

- pq parou?

- Amor...eu te quero tanto...vc não sabe o quanto...mas...

- mas o que? Não vai me dizer que vc me traiu! – indagou Misha

- NUNCA! Eu fazia que nem vc...me masturbava pensando em vc, no seu corpo, na sua boca...ohh

- então qual o problema?

- Vc...estava numa clinica psiquiatra...eu não deveria... – abaixou a cabeça.

Que Misha a ergueu, sentando na cama – mas amor...eu estou bem...ta certo que...ha 4 meses estou sem vc...mas eu te amo!

- eu tbm te amo...mas não quero te perder de novo...vc... – derramou lagrimas – não sabe como foi difícil pra mim...ouvindo todos falando pra desistir...que a pancada tinha sido forte demais e que vc nunca voltaria – chorando

- Hey heyyy – o abraçou – eu voltei...calma amor...mas de onde vc tirou a ideia de escrever o livro?

- Ah...um dia estava sem fazer nada, tava passando um seriado na tv...o nome acho que era Supernatural...

- ahnn e ai?

- E ai...que a historia é sobre dois irmãos que caçam demônios, ajudavam pessoas e tal...

- tá..continua... – insistiu Misha que não estava entendendo nada onde isso ia dar

- então e o irmão mais velho...acabou indo pro inferno...e um Anjo...o Castiel...esse nome não sai da minha cabeça...mas enfim esse Anjo o agarrou firme e o tirou da perdição...

Misha se espantou... – e ai vc fez o mesmo comigo certo?

- Não...pq não sou um Anjo...calma – passando a mão em seu rosto – vc já vai entender...e no final do seriado...esse caçador o Dean Winchester amava esse Anjo mais que tudo...assim como eu amo vc – beijou-lhe a boca e continuou – e no final de tudo...o Anjo nunca soube desse sentimento.

Misha emocionado perguntou – mas pq não? Se era um sentimento tão nobre e digno?

- Ah pq o Dean...seila...ele mudava quando o Cass estava perto dele...tinha medo de ser rejeitado ou algo assim...

Misha abaixou a cabeça pois a historia era linda e triste tbm...mas Jensen a levantou sorrindo – calma o final vai te fazer chorar! Hahahaha

- hahahaha bobo então conta contaaaaa

- No final...quando todos os demônios estavam no inferno, Castiel foi se despedir de Dean...mas não o encontrou...

- Como não? Oh meu deus!

Jensen ria...pois Misha nem piscava querendo saber do final – Ele não encontrou Dean...mas no quarto havia um livro, diário, escrito por Dean, com um bilhete no verso... Castiel...eu nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer...mas...desculpe-me odeio despedidas...sei que vc tem que voltar para céu...só te peço que leve esse livro com vc...e leia...

- MEUDEUS JENSEN! – pulou Misha em seu colo o beijando – que lindo... mas o que o livro constava?

- Perai eu tenho anotado aqui...uns versos... – coçou a cabeça – eu pensava em ler pra vc um dia desses...como que com um milagre vc se lembrasse de mim – levantou e achou o papel que dizia – "Não sou nada especial; disso estou certo. Sou um homem comum, com pensamentos comuns, e vivi uma vida comum. Não há momentos dedicados a mim e o meu nome em breve será esquecido, mas amei outra pessoa com toda a minha alma e coração e, pra mim, isso sempre bastou. Assim tem início uma das mais emocionantes e intensas historias de amor que vc lerá na vida... Dean Winchester".

Misha chorava, abraçado com Jensen! – e isso te deu a ideia de – encarou – de me mostrar o quanto vc me ama?

- Sim e o quanto eu PRECISAVA de vc em minha vida!

- ohhdeus! Jensen! Vc é a melhor pessoa do mundo...te amo

- obrigado – beijou sua cabeça – quem sabe nossas almas são as dos personagens Dean Winchester e Castiel! Hahaah

- humm gostei... então eu sou um Anjo do Senhor?

- Não – calou com o dedo – VC É O MEU ANJO! MEUUUUUUU E DE MAIS NINGUEM – gritou pra todos ouvirem! – e o beijou

Depois de uns minutos Jensen olhava pro nada...pensando quando Misha o chamou – amor? O que foi? Se calou de repente...

- Nada...só é difícil acreditar que...

- que eu voltei? - disse Misha colocando sua mão por dentro de sua calça...

- omg Miiii – arfou

E Misha continuou...abriu o zíper, puxou a cabeça pra baixo, encarou Jensen que fervia em seus olhos...que os fechou tamanho era o tesão que sentia quando Misha beijou de leve seu ponto mais sensível; seu pênis.

- humm Mi – gemendo, agarrando os lençóis da cama...

- eu vou te agradecer todos os dias por ter me dado a vida – e chupou com vontade seu sexo. Entre chupadas e beijos, Misha certificava de dizer o quanto o amava!

Gozou em tempo recorde! – huumm amor...que saudade que eu tava disso e disso tbm – e se virou pra cima dele.. beijando, lambendo, chupando todo o corpo branco de Misha

- JENSEN! Eu acabei de voltar...não me mata de novo! OMG gostoso – gemia com a saudosa língua do loiro que percorria pescoço, braços, abdômen...mas quando chegou em sua virilha não conteve o grito – JEN!

- hahahaah saudades desses seus gritos que são musicas pros meus ouvidos!

- Cala a boca e me chupa amor – fazendo cara de cachorrinho pedindo comida

Misha acabou tendo um dos seus melhores orgasmos... – OMG Amor! – disse caindo exausto na cama. Dormiram...

As 3 da manha...acorda ouvindo pequenos roucos ou seriam gemidos de Jen ao seu lado – Amor seu safado sonhando comigo é? – e se deitou em cima dele...se esfregando, beijando sua boca, mordendo seu pescoço, quando mãos hábeis de Jen o puxou seu cabelo, colando mais seus corpos – Mi...como é bom te ter de volta...saudades de fazer amor nas madrugadas... – omg te amo tanto – e o beijou profundamente

Corpos rolaram na cama, derrubando-os no chão – hahaahahah seu besta!

- Me desculpe amor... – disse Jen o pegando no colo e jogando na cama – já que vc me acordou...agora aguenta!

Misha mordia os lábios, gemia quando Jensen o chupava com gosto – Jen Jen! OMG!

- Goza pra mim amor...goza na minha boca vai – implorava o loiro

- N! Ohhh gostoso vem cá me beija

Mas parou o beijo pra sussurrar em seu ouvido – amor...eu...quero...vc! Preciso te sentir!

- Eu tbm...nunca te desejei tanto como agora...

- Entao vem...me ama! – disse deitando, encarando Jensen

Que começou devagar...pois seu amado não estava acostumado, fazia meses...enfim...foi cuidadoso...mas quando entrou fundo, viu a satisfação de Misha, saiu e entrou fundo novamente o fazendo gritar, implorar por mais – peloamordedeus me dê mais! Maaaaaisssss

E assim foi...gemidos, entradas e saídas, céu, inferno tudo junto naquele quarto de dois amantes.

Quando chegaram ao orgasmo Misha não hesitou em agradecer novamente – Obrigado amor! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vc...Te amo!

- não precisa agradecer eu sempre farei TUDO pra te salvar... pq eu te amo demais...mais que o Dean ama o Cass...mas que ate minha própria vida! – e o beijou.

The End


End file.
